harry potter and the royal gaurd 1
by elfwand
Summary: harry potter is picked for the royal gaurd and escapes the durslys at 8
1. Chapter 1

**Harry potter and the royal guard **

**Eight year old Harry Potter was running to school. Today he couldn't be late. Today they were having the presentation with the mystery guests! The teachers were very excited and were whispering about it all the time. When he neared the school he saw people were about to line up. He quickly ran up into line to. The teacher said, Please go strait into the auditorium our guests are all ready there. **

**When Harry got into the auditorium he expected to see a man probably a sort of famous author, NOT, NOT I REPEPT NOT army guys. But there were, three men in a uniform that harry didn't think, were the police. Then one that looked like the leader began to speak.**

**Children,**

**I am of her majesty's imperial royal guard.**

**It is my job to tour the schools in this region to see if anyone could become one of the guards.**

**Our job is to guard the queen and other important people.**

**If you join you will have to go through many tests to see if you can become one of us.**

**Then you will have to go through two years of training, **

**then you will become an apprentice to a senior guard and will learn the basics. Then you will guard one of the more important people.**

**If you would like to join please step over to the left of the auditorium if not go to class **

**Thank you**

**Then he stepped down and most people left. **

**Harry, Dudley and his gang and two girls stayed and went over to the left side. **

**Two of Dudley's gang didn't get into line and were immediately told to leave**

**They were taken to the track and told to run around it as much as they can.**

**One of the girls complained and was told to leave.**

**Then in the gym they had to get past a man who had his back to the wall.**

**If he herd you, you were out.**

**Only Harry and the other girl who harry leant was Violet were left.**

**One of the men came over and said, thanks to your outstanding performance and medical records we want Harry to join us. **

**Violet sorry but your records show that you can't keep going for a long time. **

**Harry was lead to the leader of the men who said, harry the Durslys have been called and informed that you wont be going back there. **

**Harry and the men hoped into a cab to take them to a train station for there ride to London.**

**There the guards personal seamstress outfitted Harry with the uniform. **

**All the new guards get there uniform here don't worry said the man who had shown him were it was.**

**Harry was given two vests black and black and blue three caps black, blue and black and blue four long shirts 2 black two blue two shorter pants one black one blue three long pants One black one blue and one black and blue four short shirts two black two blue two nap sacks one black one blue tree holsters (gun sword and wand)(all black) four pairs of socks (black and blue). Also three full outfits. A blue and black , shirt long pants and a button up jacket for specil ocations **

**Don't look so shocked, blue and black are the guards collers said the helpful tour guide/ guy who showed him around **

**The Harry was lead to a room in a short hall way that was mostly dark wood. There were many paintings along the walls and also weapons on racks and trophies. Also there were many rooms going of form the hallway and harry was given one in the middle.**

**His room had a bed with dark willow headboard and footboard, a window with a blue and back window seat with a black sword on it, and a dark willow dresser and a night table.**

**Harry turned over and went straight to bed.**


	2. Chapter 2

Monday

Harry woke up and sprang out of bed. Today was the first day of lessons. He hopped out of bed and got dressed in two minutes. He then raced down to breakfast were he saw only Lilly and Andrew at the table. He looked at the clock on the wall and relised that it was only six am. At 6:45 they all went to the start of archery.

When they got there they met the archery teacher, Mr. Alburkurky, he was tall skinny with dark, dark brown hair and eyes. They were told how to make a bow and arrow. The instructions were in the board and they had to copy it.

Soon the class was over and they were heading for there next class, guns. They learnt about the different types of guns, handguns, machine guns, ammo and clips. They were then shown how to correctly hold a gun and then they went of to lunch.

During lunch they were all talking about the classes so far. Lilly said we have to learn how to make the weapons before we get our own. Our first classes will probably all be like that. Then a bell rang telling then it was time to go to there next class.

When they got to the class they saw that there were many, many swords on the walls. There were swords with jewels, wooden swords, silver swords, iron swords and one glass sword for show.

The teacher came in and said, please pick one of the jeweled, metal or silver swords.

Lilly picked a plain silver sword with only one design on it, a swopping griffin. Andrew picked a metal one with a place for other things. Josef picked a small silver sword with a ruby on the end. Amy picked a metal sword with an amethyst on the end. Harry picked a plain metal sword with a grey stone on it. Max picked a metal sword with a opel on it. They then put their newly picked swords away. Then they went of to there next class long weapons.

In long weapons they resived a very long lecture about the uses and a short history of long weapons. Then they were free from lessons.

They immediately went to dinner. There they eat and talked about how crazy the workload seemed and then went of to do there homework.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday

Harry woke up and sprang out of bed. Today was the first day of lessons. He hopped out of bed and got dressed in two minutes. He then raced down to breakfast were he saw only Lilly and Andrew at the table. He looked at the clock on the wall and relised that it was only six am. At 6:45 they all went to the start of archery.

When they got there they met the archery teacher, Mr. Alburkurky, he was tall skinny with dark, dark brown hair and eyes. They were told how to make a bow and arrow. The instructions were in the board and they had to copy it.

Soon the class was over and they were heading for there next class, guns. They learnt about the different types of guns, handguns, machine guns, ammo and clips. They were then shown how to correctly hold a gun and then they went of to lunch.

During lunch they were all talking about the classes so far. Lilly said we have to learn how to make the weapons before we get our own. Our first classes will probably all be like that. Then a bell rang telling then it was time to go to there next class.

When they got to the class they saw that there were many, many swords on the walls. There were swords with jewels, wooden swords, silver swords, iron swords and one glass sword for show.

The teacher came in and said, please pick one of the jeweled, metal or silver swords.

Lilly picked a plain silver sword with only one design on it, a swopping griffin. Andrew picked a metal one with a place for other things. Josef picked a small silver sword with a ruby on the end. Amy picked a metal sword with an amethyst on the end. Harry picked a plain metal sword with a grey stone on it. Max picked a metal sword with a opel on it. They then put their newly picked swords away. Then they went of to there next class long weapons.

In long weapons they resived a very long lecture about the uses and a short history of long weapons. Then they were free from lessons.

They immediately went to dinner. There they eat and talked about how crazy the workload seemed and then went of to do there homework.


End file.
